


I Know That You Know That I Know

by Immicolia



Series: Past Meeting AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU where they met as teenagers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: Shoichi could have happily gone without seeing Zaizen's face ever again. He sure as hell didn't want to see him standing just outside his truck, bare feet away from all that equipment that Shoichi uses to slice through SOL's security protocols.





	I Know That You Know That I Know

"You were surprisingly difficult to find."

It's only been a day since Yusaku's dive into SOL's servers and his ultimate extraction of data on the Lost Incident. Not even a day, more like ten hours since the infiltration and the duel and Zaizen acting like he could possibly understand _any_ of what they've been through.

(And Shoichi hasn't let himself feel hate like that in a long time. Not that intensely. Not without a careful mask made up of an easygoing smile in place to hide it.)

After all of that Shoichi could have happily gone without seeing Zaizen's face ever again. He sure as hell didn't want to see him standing just outside his truck, bare feet away from all that equipment that Shoichi uses to slice through SOL's security protocols. 

There is no possible way Zaizen knows Shoichi was involved in last night's raid. He keeps telling himself that and flashes a practiced smile, the one he usually reserves for complaints from fussy mothers. "If you were looking for me I assume you're not just here for a hotdog."

"Not specifically, although I suppose I'll have one since I am taking up your time."

Shoichi nods and turns towards the grill, quietly thankful for the excuse. Busying himself with cooking will at least give him something else to look at besides Zaizen. His voice carefully neutral as he asks, "So what are you doing here? It's gotta have been, what? Ten years?"

Like he doesn't know exactly how long it's been down to the minute since Jin was found.

"Something like that," Zaizen agrees. His brow creasing slightly as he considers his next words before he continues. "Back then I promised you that if I found any information about what happened to your brother I'd let you know."

Shoichi goes stiff and still for a moment then scoffs, flicking the barest of glances in Zaizen's direction before his eyes dart away again, back towards the grill. "Little late on that, aren't you? He was found, six months after he disappeared. I even stopped by Ace one last time to tell Aya-san so she didn't worry when I stopped showing up. I figured she would have told you."

"She did," Zaizen nods. "But I've recently come across some details that weren't released and might be relevant."

"Oh?" His voice sounds hollow in his own ears and he's well aware that he's likely coming off as too indifferent. Zaizen doesn't know that he already knows. Doesn't know about his association to Playmaker. Doesn't know that he was watching the whole thing.

Doesn't know how much he wanted (still wants to) hit him last night, just like he wanted to all those years ago on the first night they met. It would be easier now. The fact that he's a little bit younger may not change, but at the very least he has a couple inches on Zaizen.

"It's all on here." A soft click behind him, the sound of plastic tapping against the counter, but Shoichi still doesn't turn, focused on his cooking while Zaizen continues. "I was looking into this for unrelated reasons. None of the victims are named but given the time frame that it's likely your brother was one of them."

"But you don't know for sure."

"No, I suppose not."

"And you're giving me this anyway."

"Yes."

Silence hangs heavily over the two of them. The only sound the faint hiss-pop of the grill and Shoichi turns the hotdog a few more times before deciding that it's done. Sliding it into a bun and the motions are automatic as he wraps it in a napkin and turns back towards Zaizen. Absently setting it down on the counter between them before his attention is drawn to the small data chip that Zaizen had set there. His hand moving almost on its own as he picks it up and turns it between his fingers.

He already knows what it contains. Sat up for hours last night doing a preliminary read-through of the files Yusaku retrieved and is intent on going over it all again after he closes up shop. He doesn't need this but....

"I appreciate it."

But Zaizen doesn't know that he already knows. Doesn't need to know either.

"You don't sound like it."

"I've been trying to get past this." He's lying through his teeth and Zaizen's eyes narrow, as if he can tell that Shoichi is lying, which is impossible. They haven't seen each other face to face in a decade and even then they were barely more than passing acquaintances. Unless he suddenly became a mind-reader Zaizen can't know just how trapped he is by the past. That he hasn't moved on at all. "It's been ten years. All I want is to forget about it. You showing up out of nowhere and dumping this on me--"

"Your brother is in an institution." Zaizen's voice is low and cold and for a moment Shoichi can see a flicker of that teenager who kept goading him all those years ago. "You visit him almost on a daily basis. Not to mention I remember what you were like when he was missing. I have a hard time believing you're moving on."

"Pretty sweeping statement considering you don't actually know me." Shoichi sets the data chip back down, his hands clenching into fists to stop from hitting something. The counter, Zaizen's face, anything is fair game for the urge he has to lash out and after a few deep breaths he calms down enough to lean forward. His position inside the truck allowing him to loom over Zaizen, not that the other man is anywhere near daunted even when Shoichi's voice drops to a deadly hiss. "You didn't know me back then and you sure as hell don't know me now."

"And this is why I don't think you're moving on. You put up a good front, but...." The sentence trails off into a shrug, the motion entirely unconcerned, and Shoichi scowls.

"You can believe whatever you want. Does SOL know you're using your position to spy on old acquaintances?"

"You should know I'm capable of finding out what I want regardless of my position at SOL." A bitter smile touches his lips. "Not that I have much of a position there anymore. Although it's interesting you know I work there at all. It's not like security manager was a prestigious position."

"I follow Link Vrains news. Your name comes up enough, especially with all the trouble with those cyber-terrorists running around in there now."

"Interesting that you follow the news when you don't have an account."

Silence falls. Each man silently measuring the other's words and Shoichi's belief that there is no possible way Zaizen knows about his involvement with Playmaker begins to fray. It's clear that Zaizen is sharper than he remembers. Sharper and far more dangerous than he ever was at sixteen, and he already came off as pretty damn sharp and dangerous back then.

As if to prove exactly what Shoichi was thinking Zaizen says, "Playmaker has help on the outside," entirely unprovoked. The words soft and seemingly indifferent but pointed enough to make Shoichi's blood turn to ice in his veins. "A safety net of sorts. Someone to run interference, provide overwatch, do the hacking that he can't do while logged in. That much is obvious. Knowing what I know now about him and his motivations there aren't many types of people he would allow to help him. The collaborator is either another victim of the Lost Incident, or someone close to one of the victims."

"Your food's getting cold," Shoichi snaps and he _knows_ he's showing far too much emotion now. Knows that he's likely an absolute open book. "And I need to start getting ready for the after-school rush. I can't stand around and talk all afternoon."

Zaizen nods. "I'm not going to look any further into who Playmaker might be. His real identity is irrelevant right now and, truthfully, it's not my job anymore. But I'm going to offer you an invitation." Zaizen pauses long enough to pull a business card from inside his jacket and sets it on the counter next to the chip. "Next time you need information you can ask me instead of having a teenager risk his neck for you."

"I didn't force him." Shoichi says it without thinking and immediately wishes he hadn't. Wishes Zaizen couldn't crawl under his skin so easily and wring a reaction out of him like he's a stupid headstrong teenager again. He's matured, he's calm and focused. Frozen. He shouldn't be snapping like this.

Unless Zaizen Akira is around and acting like a complete dick, apparently.

"I believe you. He's clearly not the sort to let other people fight his battles." A rueful smile touches Zaizen's lips as he pays for what is probably now an incredibly cold hotdog and like flipping a switch his tone changes completely. Every single bit of icy viciousness he'd previously been showing gone, as if it had melted in the afternoon sunlight and been replaced by a mild company man. "We should keep in touch. I still head out to Ace every so often for drinks. You should stop by sometime."

"Am I supposed to guess when?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out. You've probably only gotten better at breaking into transaction records in ten years."

Before he can reply Zaizen turns and walks away. Leaving Shoichi with a data chip, a business card, and a creeping sense of dread.


End file.
